


O Holy, Chaotic Night

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Comedy, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Nativity play gone wrong, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: The Them are in a nativity play, but it's not your typical play. Not if a certain demon has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	O Holy, Chaotic Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Nativity 
> 
> Huge shout out to [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) for helping me expand my original idea for this prompt. I love you and thank you once again ~
> 
> Please enjoy ~

Crowley and Aziraphale made it just on time to get seats. It seemed like all of Tadfield came out to show support for the local church. Adam had invited the angel and demon to come and watch the nativity play. “Don’t worry Mr. Crowley. It’s outside so…” he said while looking Crowley up and down. Crowley simply raised a brow and said okay. Both he and Aziraphale knew it wouldn’t be the most accurate. Human retelling rarely was. Jesus’ birthday wasn’t even in the winter but alas, no need to start up that debate with people again. 

The preacher stood up and thanked everyone for coming out and the play began. Adam was a narrator that would be stating what events took place. Starting with the night the angel Aziraphale visited Mary, telling her she would be pregnant with the son of God. Behind Adam, Wensleydale, with his hair somehow curled and wearing a white robe, started to act out what Adam was saying. Someone from the crowd raised their voice and yelled, “Wasn’t it Gabriel? Not whoever you just said!” Adam looked at them as if he stared into their soul, maybe he did, and told them this was his story and that it was quite rude to talk during the play. Crowley started snickering and Aziraphale was just sitting there confused. 

The play continued seemingly with no hiccups until it was time for the birth. Once the (fake) baby was born, Adam listed off every animal he could think of, including dinosaurs and unicorns, and how they showed up to the stable to see the new Savior. Crowley was trying so hard not to laugh loudly. Aziraphale looked over and asked, “He knows this didn’t happen right? There is no way that’s what they’re teaching. Is there some new misprint bible that I somehow don’t have that has all this?” This made Crowley snort so loud, people looked back at him, glaring. He held up his hands hoping this would placate the others. The play continued. The two wise men and one wise woman (Pepper) were visited by a couple more angels although they were not dressed like the angel Aziraphale. No, they were in business suits.* They told the wise men and woman about the Savior born in a stable. They wrinkled their nose at the word stable. Commenting on how weird humans are. The wise men and woman were on their way, guided by a brilliant star that rested over the baby. (The 'star' was a banana. Somewhere along the line, they lost the cut-out star they had. It was a last-minute decision.) They brought three gifts. The kids in the play dug out of a bag: some rocks, a stuffed animal, and a half-eaten bag of crisps courtesy of Brian. Everyone, including people dressed as fake animals, then bowed while ‘Joesph’ held up the baby in the air. Parents were visibly confused. The preacher was shocked. Crowley was laughing harder with each passing minute. Aziraphale finally elbowed Crowley trying to get him to shut up.

The play wrapped up and the kids took a bow. Adam and the rest of the Them run over to the actual angel and demon. 

“Thank you again, Mr. Crowley, for helping us out. It means a lot that y'did.” Crowley finally caught his breath after laughing the entire time.

“No problem, boy. This was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“We would have asked you, Mr. Ziraphale, but Mr. Crowley mentioned you were out of town when we called!” Wensleydale piped up. Aziraphale’s eye appeared to be twitching, but he shook his head and put on a smile. 

“That’s alright children. Thank you for inviting us to this lovely play.” 

The children said goodbye and ran back off from where they came from. Aziraphale simply stood up and walked over to the Bentley, not saying a word. Crowley followed knowing he’s going to have to explain. He slid into the driver seat, waiting for the angel to get mad at him for interfering. When nothing was said, Crowley spoke up. 

“Angel, I can explain.” Aziraphale looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for the explanation. 

“It was a few weeks ago when I got a phone call from Adam.

**A Few Weeks Ago**

Crowley was having a "chat" with his plants when his phone started ringing. Assuming it was Aziraphale calling about tonight, he picked up the receiver and said, “What?”

“Oh, uh, hi Mr. Crowley! It’s Adam.” This piqued Crowley’s interest. 

“Why are you calling me. How did you get this number?”

“I just sort of knew it. Anyway, I had a question. Were you there when Jesus was born?” 

Crowley sighed, “Yes, why?”

“Was Mr. Ziraphale there too?”

“Of course he was.”

“Great! Can you two tell me what happened? I’m sure things in the bible aren’t accurate and the church is doing a nativity play.” Crowley grinned showing way too many teeth, not that Adam could see through the phone. The demon saw the perfect opportunity to cause some minor chaos. 

“Sure thing,” he said casually. “However, Aziraphale is out of town. So it’ll have to just be me.”

**Present Time**

“I wasn’t out of town, Crowley. We met up that night, I’m sure,” Aziraphale calmly said. Crowley didn’t like an angry and  _ calm  _ angel. It was worse than when he yelled. 

“Angel, I’m-” but he was cut off by Aziraphale laughing. Crowley didn’t know whether the angel had lost it or not. 

“This was a great play, Crowley. I’m glad you messed with them. Although I could have done better,” Aziraphale said grinning. 

“Oh yeah,” Crowley said with a smirk. 

“Let’s go get dinner, my dear. I’ll tell you my version that I would have told the kids.”

“Can’t wait, angel," Crowley said with a wicked smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Adam only remembers one other angel. That being Gabriel. And of course he was in a suit. Crowley told Adam what Aziraphale was wearing. But Adam figured since Aziraphale was so different from other angel's that it made sense he would be dressed differently.
> 
> Very chaotic. The church doesn't put on the play again for a few years. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~ If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment or kudos. They are the best motivator out there and I really appreciate them and you! <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
